Chef Nara and Maid Hyuga
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Hinata is the best maid in her cafe. When Tsunade brings in a new chef for the cafe, thinks start to chick for her.
1. Chef Nara and maid Hyuga

Hinata x Shikamaru

Chef Nara and Maid Hyuga

Hinata was the best maid in the cafe.

Sure, this wasn't her dream job, but it's what she enjoyed doing.

Sakura hated it. Even if she and Ino got more tips then her.

Hinata wasn't the popular attraction, or the flirty one of them.

"Keep up the work girls." Lady Tsunade said.

Hinata loved working for her. But eventually, she hoped she would be working in the kitchens.

"Hinata. get table five please." Ino said.

"Okay." Hinata didn't mind doing the work at all.

"What can I get for you?" She asked.

"Well, for starters, your number." A guy flirted.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "I think you mean the other girls." She said.

"No. I want-"

"Leave her alone." Someone said.

Hinata looked to the door.

"Hey Sasuke." Hinata said.

They had grown up together since childhood. Not that Sasuke really likes to remember.

"You need to be more serious. Turn any creep down." He said.

Hinata grinned. "Glad you care so much." She said.

"Hey Sasuke!" Both girls said.

Hinata sighed seeing Sakura and Ino waving to him.

"Annoying." He scoffed.

Hinata giggled at him. He was always like this. Not that he's day who he actually liked. Hinata and her cousin Neji knew of his crush. But they didn't know who.

Hinata had to tease Neji of his crush on Sakura for a time.

Before Neji left for collage.

"What are you smiling at?" Sasuke asks.

"Nothing." She says. She get's back to work.

"What do you think your doing?" Sakura asks.

"I'm working." She tells her.

"You better watch yourself. Sasuke is mine." Ino says.

"No. He's mine." Sakura snaps.

"Wht is with all this yelling?" Asks a voice.

"Ah. Girls. This is chef Nara. He's going to be our new cook for a time." Tsunade says.

Hinata stars at him. Maybe he could help her with her cooking skills.

"Don't go bothering him." Tsunade adds.

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Hinata Hyuga" She said.

Shikamru looked at her longer then the other two.

"I see. You seem to know the ins and outs." He pointed to her.

"Yes."

"She cleans the kitchens every night." Ino scoffs.

Hinata does it of free will.

"You can be my helper. For at least this first week. To help me settle." He said.

"Her?!" Ino and Sakura both pointed to Hinata.

"Of course. Hinata will be off work for a few hours a week. She can help you whenever you need her." Tsunade said.

This wasn't what Hinata wanted. But guess she didn't have any choice.

"Right away." Hinata smiled.

She showed Shikamaru around in their kitchen and showed everything in the cabinets, under the sink, and such.

"This kitchen is quiet clean."

"I try. I always thought a kitchen should be at it's cleanest for any chef or cook who works back here." Hinata said.

"I see. You planning on being a chef yourself?" He asked.

Hinata blushed. "Sort of. I do want to cook, not a chef, but just running the kitchen and-"

"Just say yes." Sasuke was in the doorway. "Tsunade told me you were back here."

"My childhood friend. Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata said.

"Yeah. Heard of you. Your brother is in jail." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke glared. "I don't give a crap that he's in jail." Yet, Hinata could tell he was bothered.

"I'll be in the kitchens helping Shikamaru Nara for a week." Hinata said.

Sasuke nodded. "Good. Maybe you can learn how to cook." Sasuke said.

"Really? Maybe I should call Naruto. He could tell me how." Naruto, Hinata's neighbor, loved to annoy and joke with her and Sasuke.

Naruto's girlfriend, she's a chef already in Paris.

"Shut up." Sasuke says. "I'll see you around." He said as he left.

"He's a charmer." Shikamaru scoffed.

"Yeah. He can be. But he means well. We have known each other for many years." Hinata says.

"So, want to get started?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes. bread?" Hinata got out the dough and was ready to make some bread.

"Your more of a baker then a cook." Shikamaru said.

"Well, have to start somewhere. My mother and Aunt got along and taught me and my cousin, Neji, to bake cakes, bread, and other things." Hinata said.

Shikamru chuckled. "Sounds like my mom. She was always the cook in my family. My dad was so lazy but my mom married him anyway." Shikamru said.

Hinata smiled. "Family is always there for you."

After the day was done, Hinata went home along with Sakura, Ino, and Shikamru. "See you tomorrow. Bright and early." Shikamru said.

Hinata nodded and waved bye.

"You done?" Sasuke asked her from around the corner.

"Yes. Let's go." She said.

Hinata and Sasuke lived in an apartment, with Neji.

When he's on holiday.

"Have you heard from Neji?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah. He'll be down here in a few weeks. How long will you be in the kitchen again?"

"Just a week. Helping Shikamaru get settled into the kitchen back there." Hinata explained.

"Let's just go home. I'm tired from working with Kiba and Lee. They drive me nuts!" Sasuke says.

"They aren't as bad as Naruto." Hinata teases.

"Lee is almost. But Kiba is only if he's board out of his mind." Sasuke says.

"So, you and Shikamru." Sasuke grins a little.

"No! Don't. I don't know who your crush is. Don't even try this with me." Hinata says.

"Neji still has a crush on Sakura. And I found out, Kiba, likes Ino." Sasuke says.

"Really? Tell Kiba he can have free cake on me if he comes and sweeps Ino off her feet." Hinata jokes.

"Ha. I'll tell you this. Naruto and I, we are fighting over...Tenten." Sasuke admitted.

"Tenten? Seriously? I never would have-Wow. You and Naruto, both like her." Hinata was taking it all in.

"You have till we get home to fully take that in. Then you and me talk about Shikamaru Nara." Sasuke smirks.

Hinata glares, but she finally get's to tease him this time.

Once they got home they were able to have some dinner.

"So, you and Shikamaru."

"Why are you calling him by his-"

"He was in our class, dummy." Sasuke snapped.

"He was...Choji. He and...Okay. I remember now." Hinata felt her face flare up.

"Don't worry about it. I don't care. Naruto or Kiba might."

Hinata sighed. "I can't believe...Never mind. And no. I don't like him that way. I'll be working with him this week, and he'll be cooking, while I'm the serving maid." Hinata said.

"If he isn't like any of the other guys, he'll be just fine." Sasuke said.

"What does that mean? I'm sure he's a gentleman if that's what your referring to." Hinata punched his shoulder.

"Ow. Your going to pay for that!" Sasuke and Hinata ran around chasing each other and laughing till they were ready for bed.

The next day, Hinata went into work and found Ino and Sakura flirting, with Shikamaru, who looked like he wanted to jump off a roof.

"Morning." She said.

"Hinata." Sakura said. A little more happy to see her.

"Hinata." Ino on the other hand was...aggravated.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"Shall we head into the kitchen?" Shiakamru said pushing Ino off him and running to kitchen in the back.

"Alright." Hinata said walking past the two girls staring at her like daggers ready to stab her.

"What are we making today?" Hinata asked. Closing the door behind her.

"You tell me. What do you normally offer here." Shikamaru asked.

"Well, tea. Sometimes lemonade, but that's in the summer. We give out hot chocolate to kids for free. As long as their 12 or under. We do make coffee for the adults who come in. A few times Tsunade gives them for free to the few who come in right before work." Hinata said.

"Food wise?" Shikamaru asked.

"Mostly, all sorts of bread, cookies, small cakes, which that's Tsunade's secret, she makes them at home them brings them, and sometimes, we have salads. But we still need someone to make hot dogs and burgers. It's helpful in the summer times, and stake in the winter. We've had a few couples come in during the "love" day, and ask for stakes." Hinata explained.

Shikamaru nodded. "Well, Let's start with breakfast and salads." He said.

Hinata helped get a few things for Shikamaru and he made three different salads. And made homemade eggs and bacon.

Tsunade hates eating pigs, but maybe she'll change her mind after today.

"So, you have made this before?" Hinata asks.

"I'm worked at a breakfast place before. And learned to make bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, and a few other things." Shikamaru said.

"Nice. Anything else?" Hinata asked.

"Hot dogs, pork, tacos, and something else, I think it's burgers but with buffalo meet and not beef." Shikamaru said.

Hinata gagged a little. "Poor Buffalo. I will never eat some creatures. That is one. And a few others, squirrel, bunny, anything bird, except chicken and turkey, and ham." Hinata said.

"You don't eat HAM?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope. It has this wired feel to it. And I can't eat it. It feels like skin inside my mouth." Hinata shivered.

"Sorry to hear. But it's HAM. How can you not like ham?"

"Sorry. Shall we check the coffee pot?" Hinata asked.

And that ended quickly.

With the food all set, people were coming in and Tsunade was happy to see everyone enjoying the new food.

"You did great work, How long did it take?"

"Only an hour." Shikamaru said.

Hinata nodded.

"Good work, And this is only day two. Let's see what you bring to the lunch table." Tsunade snorted and walked to her office.

Shikamaru and Hinata kept up things in the kitchen while Sakura and Ino served the food.

Hinata was enjoying herself in the kitchen. Till it became lunch time, and Sasuke was coming for their break.

"What about lunch?" Shikamaru asked.

"We still have the bread, if you don't mind, we can make some sandwiches." Hinata suggested.

Shikamaru scoffed. "I'll make em. You just get the stuff." "We do serve soup as well." Hinata added.

"Soup for the seasons?" He guessed.

Before Hinata could answer Sakura and Ino shreeked.

"Guess your boyfriends here." Shikamaru said.

Hinata rolled her eyes and headed out.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Came to get you." Sasuke said.

"Hinata. You better be back soon. Two hours of break. Have lunch then come back. I know you don't take long, but when it's him, I know you'd be forever." Tsunade said.

Hinata scoffed. "Alright. Thanks. Let's go." She said to Sasuke.

He lead the way to his car. "Where to go?"

"Robin's." Hinata said.

They drove to the place and got a table.

"How is it cooking for once?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata smiled. "It's great. Shikamaru is an amazing cook. But he's upset at me for not liking ham." She said.

"Really? You like the ham I make at thanksgiving." Sasuke said.

"We both know, Itachi is the one who cooks here." Hinata said.

"Well, do you like him now?" Sasuke asks sipping his water.

"What? Sasuke. Everyone thinks I date YOU. Maybe I should." Hinata said.

"Nope. Too wired. And besides, you know I don't date." He said.

Hinata shrugged. "Ino and Sakura seem to think so." Hinata said.

"Just shut up." Sasuke snapped.

They finished eating lunch within an hour and Hinata came back to soups and sandwiches that smelled like heaven.

"Mmm! This smells great!" She said heading to the back. Shikamaru was talking with Sakura.

"And then you do this." She was helping him fix tea.

"I'm back." She said.

"Oh. Hey. Ino needs some help." Sakura said.

"Oh yeah? But Tsunade said I was to help Shikamru."

"Well, you were on break. And Ino's getting ready to take hers. So, you can go-"

"Leave. Thank you for your help." Shikamaru snapped at her.

Sakura scoffed and walked out.

"How was your lunch?"

"Good. But I'm still a little hungry. Have any of the soup and sandwiches left?" She asked.

Shikamaru smiled. He handed her some sandwiches and ate it. "This is good. What is it?"

"Turkey with lettuce, mayo, light, and olives." Shikamaru said.

"I also have subs over there for late afternoons." He said pointing over to the other side.

"Looks good. I'll help out whenever you need. I just had to keep to Sasuke's and mine deal. We have lunch together twice a week, he pays for the place I pick, and I pay for the place he picks. And he's not my boyfriend, he's my roommate." Hinata defended.

"Really? I don't see why you don't-"  
'He and I have been together since my sister's accident. She broke her leg and he's paid for all her things. My father is grateful to him and we have been in every class together since the beginning." Hinata explained.

"Ah. Okay. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was being-"

"It's fine. Now, let's work on those subs." Hinata said.

The evening was more packed then ever. The subs became a huge hit and Tsunade was calling Asume, Jiraiya and Guy and Kakashi's places bragging about it.

Hinata smiled seeing her boss so happy.

"See you all tomorrow!" Sakura and Ino shouted as Hinata cleaned up.

"Go home. Have a nice day off." Tsunade said leaving.

Hinata finished closing up.

"See you tomorrow." Shikamaru said.

"See you later."

"Hey, do you want to come with my Friday night? I do this thing where I check out a place to see how their food is, you seem to know about your foods, care to join me? Not a date!" Shikamaru said.

Hinata smiled nodding. "Sure thing! Friday night then." She waved bye.

Hinata headed home in time to make dinner for her and Sasuke before he got home.

"This will be good to hear." Hinata said.

Sasuke soon came home.

"Good. Dinner is ready." Hinata said.

Sasuke grunted and sat at the table.

"What happened?" Hinata asked when setting down a made plate for Sasuke.

"My boss wants me to go to this thing with his daughter." He said.

"Who?"

"Karin. I told you she works with me." He said.

"Oh. Her. She was a big girl."

"She's not fat...Oh you mean the B word." Sasuke said shutting up.

"Just say you can't go. Or that you have other plans. Make something up. Or come clean and say-"

"Nope! I'm NOT telling my boss that. Are you kidding? I have another idea. I got Garra to bring his sister, and we're going to all go to the thing. I'm hoping she'll like Garra and not ME." Sasuke said.

"Um...Okay. Shikamaru invited me to a sort of dinner date Friday night. It's just something he does to get new ideas for food and test his taste buds." Hinata explained.

Sasuke grinned but didn't say anything.

"Should I have not agreed to it?" Till she asked.

"Most definitely not. But you already got yourself in this. You get out of it or go to this dinner. I'll be fine." Sasuke said.

"If you get board, I'll ask if you can come with, and bring Karin if things don't work out the way you want to." Hinata said.

"Thanks. But I think I got this. I'm not even going really. I'll have Suigetsu being "me" on the date. Garra and Temari know so they can play along." Sasuke explained.

"Well. good to know."

"You going to miss being in the kitchen? It's going to be what, day three of seven?"

"Six, five if you include the day I HAVE a day off." Hinata told him.

By the next day, Hinata was making so many sandwiches and tea for the morning and lunch.

"Hinata. Did you forget yo had a day off today?" Tsunade asked.

"I do. But I figured Shikamaru would need a little help to getting some foods ready for the rush hours." She said.

"Oh. Alright. Just don't be here for too long." Tsunade said.

"You really had a day off?"

"Yes. But I had to do something. If I was home when Sasuke's plan to get rid of his bosses daughter, I didn't want to be there. Since I told Naruto to keep him company till I got home in the evening." Hinata explained to Shikamaru.

"Oh. I didn't know you knew Naruto...Wait. Your the girl who lived next to him in high school."

Guess he didn't remember her either in school then. "Yup. And Sasuke too."

She smiled.

After another hour Hinata was off the hook and came home to a sleeping Sasuke and Naruro.

"Oh boy." With the both of them, who needed children. She had two already.

"I hate you both sometimes." She mumbled.

After a few more days, Hinata was enjoying her time with Shikamaru in the kitchen. It was so peaceful. It was perfect.

"You ready?" Shikamaru asked.

It was now Friday night, Hinata was ready to have her first real, "date" and eat some food.

"Yes. Where are we going?" She asked.

"To a place called "Courses Meals." It's this place that have three to four meals served. I've been meaning to try it since Choji told me about it." He said.

"Sounds filling. What does it come with?"

"An appetizer, the main course, a desert, and something else. But you can get either tea or wine. They don'e have soda's." He told her.

Not that Hinata would be wanting any soda.

"Thanks for that." They headed to this place and were seated in seconds.

"Welcome. What can we do for you?" The waitress asked.

"Our appetizers." Shikamaru said.

"Yes. And will that be with salad or soup? We serve two small meals before the main course." She explained.

"Soup for me." Hinata said.

"Me too. Salads are just gross for me. I'm okay with making them, not eating." Shikamaru said.

"Alright. What soup can I get you?"

"Potato please." Hinata said.

"Tomato soup, with crackers." Shikamaru added.

"Anything to drink?"

"Tea. Green tea." Hinata spoke.

"Red Wine." Shikamaru said.

"Actually," Hinata paused. "What other..." Staring at the selection. "Oh! Banana Wine. I haven't had that in a while." Hinata said.

"I can bring both if you wish?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"Don't worry. I'm paying for this night." Shikamaru said.

"Thank you. But I can pay for myself." Hinata said.

"You've been helping me out in the kitchen, it's my treat." Shikamaru smiled.

Hinata didn't press anymore.

They enjoyed their first round of food. They loved the soups they had, and even brought up a few old high school memories. When Choji and Shikamaru started a food fight against Naruto.

"That was good times." Shikamaru said.

"Yup. Sakura and Ino loved it too. I was in the science labs at the time but I did hear a lot about it. You and Choji won."

"Yes. We did. We even have a picture for our victory." Shikamaru chuckled.

"The main course?" The waitress asked.

"Um..."

"Alfredo." Shikamru said.

Hinata nodded. "Same please."

"Alfredo pasta coming up. With chicken or no?"

"Yes!" They both said.

She left for only a little bit before she came back and cleaned up the table.

"Man. This was fun." Hinata said. "Thanks for inviting me."

"I figured after everything, better to ask. You've been such a help. An keeping Sakura and Ino out of my face." He added.

"Yeah. Sorry. They've been a little, out of it. They got this job without an interview and I did. But what I really want to do is have a restaurant. I want to cook for many people. It's been my dream to cook. And it's what I've always wanted to do." Hinata said.

"Here is your food." The waitress said bringing them their food.

"It's cool that's what you've always wanted to do. I wanted to work with cars, but I was too lazy to do any of the work. So, I became a chef. And it's easy for the most part. But it's exhausting." Shikamaru said.

"Sorry. But just seeing everyone's happy and smiling faces, makes me feel so good. Besides, Sasuke." Hinata added.

"Do you want any desert? I'm not much of a sweets guy." Shikamaru said.

Hinata thought about it. "Actually, how about I take you to my favorite place to get ice dream." She said.

Shikamaru nodded. "Deal." He said.

They sat and finished their dinner then Shikamaru asked for the cheek. They had the choice of having desert at least.

"Thank you. Come again." The waitress said waving bye to Hinata and Shikamaru leaving.

"So, what flavor of ice cream do you want?" Hinata asked.

"I'll take the regular vanilla." Shikamaru said.

"Hello Hinata." Said the lady at the desk.

"Hey Jenny. A vanilla and a chocolate on cones please." Hinata said.

"You got it." And they had their ice cream in a few minutes.

"This is good!" Shikamaru said.

"It's homemade. Jenny is one of the few workers here who actually make it. I love this place best, unlike the store bought ice cream. But still is good. Sasuke won't come here with me. This is also where Naruto works on the weekends." Hinata added.

"Thanks for bringing me here. Too bad today was our last day working together in the kitchen." Shikamru said.

"If you ever need help, just ask." Hinata smiled.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. And let Tsunade know too." Shikamaru said slightly red faced.

Hinata blushed. "Really. It's nothing." She said.

Hinata finally got home and couldn't stop smiling.

"What happened to you? You look like you just came from heaven." Sasuke scoffed.

"Maybe I did. I think...I love Shikamaru." Hinata said.

"Good. Maybe you two can go on another date." Sasuke said heading to his room for bed.

Hinata also went to bed, but to dream about her and Shikamaru, working together, as chef's and lovers.

The End


	2. 6 months

Hinata x Shikamaru

6 months later...

It had been a while since Hinata was in the kitchen.

Shikamaru had become quiet the popular chef in the cafe and Hinata helped whenever she could in the kitchen if he needed her.

Ino and Sakura finally gave up on Sasuke and he smiled a lot more about the cafe.

Tsunade had even offered him a job at the cafe now that the two stopped.

But he didn't take it.

He enjoyed the job he had.

"Hinata. Table 3 needs their refill of juice." Ino shouted.

"Right. Thanks."

Hinata went to the table and did her job.

"Hey. Do you girls ever date?" A guy asked from one of the tables.

"Sure we do." Sakura scoffed.

"I meant...like now?" He asked.

Hinata looked to Ino and Sakura. "We all are single. We don't know about Hinata." Ino said.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "I'm more work then play. Sorry. But Ino and Sakura are like queens here." She told the guy.

"Too bad." He said.

Hinata headed to the back to get the food for table 2.

"Leave them alone." Shikamaru shouted from the door.

"What are you doing out here?" Hinata asked.

"These girls don't need a scum like you hitting on them. You can do that after they finish working." He snapped.

Hinata watched as the guy scoffed and walked out.

"You didn't have to do that." Sakura snapped.

"I did. Tsunade doesn't want you getting any numbers on work time." He told her.

"Then maybe YOU could date one of us." Ino said.

Sakura and Hinata looked to her like she was crazy.

"Um...speak for yourself. I have someone else in mind." Sakura said.

Hinata smiled. "And I'm not really into...dating at the moment." She said.

Ino scoffed. "You and Sasuke have won. You get him all to yourself." Ino snapped.

"Actually, Sasuke isn't into me. Our neighbor is." Hinata giggled.

"What? Naruto? Ha!" Sakura laughed. "Please."

"Is this a bad time?" Who walked in the door was Sai. He was the new waiter to the cafe.

"Hey Sai." Sakura's voice was cute and sassy. Well we know now who she's after this time.

"I'm heading to the back. And Shikamaru, here is that thing you wanted." Sai handed him as he walked past.

Shikamaru changed from the angry face to the all shock and awe face.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

He didn't answer. He just went back to the kitchen.

"GIRLS!" Tsunade yelled.

The three went back to their work.

"Hey. Hinata." Sasuke came by.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Guess what. I asked a girl out." He said smirking.

Ino and Sakura both dropped plates of food.

"Really?! Who?" She asked.

Sasuke kept smirking. "Tenten. And she agreed."

Hinata hugged Sasuke. "Congrats. I'm proud of you."

"Great. Because I invited her over for dinner. So, I need you and Shikamaru to come over and help."

Shikamru came running in. "Say what now?"

"What? Why would you do that? You do know-"

"Naruto was there. He invited himself after I made the first move."

"Oh."

"And I DON"T want Naruto anywhere near YOU." Sasuke made clearly.

"If that's the case, I'll cook." Shikamaru said.

"No. I'll cook. It's my place after all." Hinata said.

"So, your agreeing?" Sasuke asked.

"Can we come?" Ino asked.

"Heck no! I'm going to Sai's place." Sakura said.

Ino glared.

"NO. You cannot come to my place on MY date. Naruto shouldn't even be on there. Thanks Shikamaru." Sasuke said quickly and then left.

Hinata sighed. How did this get out of hand in seconds?

"You okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why did you agree to that?" She asked him.

"Because, we are friends, and if you needed help, I'm here to help." He explained.

Hinata figured it wasn't the truth. But she wasn't going to press him on it.

"Alright. Thanks." She said.

"What's going on?" Sai asked.

"Girls. Back to work. And you too Nara." Tsunade said.

Everyone went back to work again and Hinata didn't think about dinner till she was off work.

As Hinata got off of work, "Hinata." Neji came to the building.

"Hey cousin." She gave him a quick hug.

"HINATA!" Sakura was shouting. "Hey. Can you help me in the morning with opening?"

"Sure. But what about Sai?"

"He's got a date. Dang it! I thought he and I would be so good together."

"You got over Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"Hey Neji. Thank you so much Hinata. I'll stay off of you and Shikamru okay."

"There is nothing-"

"See you in the morning!" Sakura shouted.

Hinata rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Sorry Neji. What's up? I'm in need to head to the store. I'm cooking for Sasuke and his date." She explained.

"He got a date?! Sorry. Rude of me. But, you and Shikamaru?"

"No! But he is coming over for help. Sasuke invited him. And Naruto will be there."

"Okay. Got it. But I was hoping to talk to you about something. I know you want to be a cook. I know a friend who is selling a building, and it makes for the perfect restaurant." Neji said.

"What! Really?!"

"Yea. I figured I tell you in case you wanted to get out of the cafe. You get to have your dream job." Neji smiled.

Hinata was happy. But she knew Shikamaru could use the better space.

"Thanks. I'll keep it in mind." She said heading off.

"I'll talk to you later. I'm heading this way." Neji pointed in the direction of where Sakura was heading.

Hinata rolled her eyes and laughed. Neji still liked her. Wonder if Kiba still liked Ino? Maybe she could ask Sasuke about it and set them up. Blind dates were always fun from what she heard.

Once Hinata got home, she started on dinner before Sasuke, Tenten, Naruto, and Shikamaru got here.

"Hello?" Too late. Sasuke was here.

"Hey. I'm just getting things started. You want to help till Shikamaru get's here?" She asked.

"Sure. Tenten and Naruto should be on their way." Sasuke said.

By the time Tenten and Naruto arrived, dinner was almost ready.

"It smells good." Tenten said.

"Thanks. Sasuke helped a little."

"Haha. Sasuke helped cook."

"Naruto. Are you trying to be sexist to us women?" Hinata asked with on hand on her hip and the other holding a hot spoon.

"No! No, no no no. Not at all. I just thought-"

"Nothing." Sasuke quickly said before something became bad.

Then a knock came at the door.

"Sasuke."

"On it." He said to Hinata, getting up to answer the door.

"I brought some homemade desert." It was Shikamaru.

"You didn't have to." Hinata said.

"I wanted to. Hey Naruto. Tenten." He said.

"Wow. Shikamaru Nara. Haven't seen you since school." Naruto said.

"Yes. How have you been?" Tenten asked.

"Here." Shikamaru handed the cake to Hinata who slipped it into the fridge.

"It's been good. I'm working as a chef at the cafe Hinata works at. With Sakura and Ino. And now Sai." Shikamaru said.

"Oh. A chef? Hinata could give you tips then. She's an excellent cook. Sasuke brags about her cooking." Tenten giggles.

Hinata chuckles. Sasuke really loved her cooking.

After a few more minutes dinner was ready.

Hinata and Sasuke served everyone at the table, and Naruto chowed down more then talked.

Which was good for both Sasuke and Tenten.

"This is really good." Tenten said.

"Thanks." Hinata said.

"You really are good. How come YOUR not the one cooking in the cafe?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, Tsunade didn't want me in the kitchen. Even though I was good. She wanted me with Sakura and Ino being maids. We all pitched in for the drinks and some of the food." Hinata told him.

Actually, the truth was, Hinata didn't want to waste her time and talent of cooking, in that cafe.

She wanted her own place to cook.

"Oh." Shikamaru just said.

"Well, I think it's cute that you wear a maid outfit. Sounds cute for you." Tenten said.

"It really is sick actually." Sasuke said.

"Oh come on. You agreed I was good in it." Hinata said.

He rolled his eyes.

They had a good time of laughing.

Desert was good as well. If Naruto would actually eat the cake and not talk about Hinata and Sasuke when their were kids the whole time.

But Tenten and Shikamaru got to know them a little better.

"This was great. I need to get back home." Tenten said standing up.

"I'll take you home." Sasuke said.

"No! I will." Naruto said.

"Why don't you both take her, or she can pick." Hinata said.

"I pick, Sasuke." And with that, Naruto followed Tenten and Sasuke out the door.

"I'll halp you clean up." Shikamaru said.

"Thanks for the cake." She said.

"No problem." He smiled.

Hinata blushed slightly. "Oh yea. Um...I heard from Neji that there is a building that can be used for a restaurant. I wanted to tell you. In case you wanted to have your own place to cook." Hinata told him.

"Really? Why tell me? I mean, why not keep it for yourself?" Shikamaru asked.

"I would rather you have it. I can wait on the building. But you need to get out. You deserve to be in a place where you can do ALL your cooking." Hinata said.

"Well, thanks. I'll check it out. Thanks for tonight as well." Shikamaru said.

"Yes. Your welcome." Hinata smiled.

After the dishes were clean, Shikamaru left, Sasuke came back and Hinata went to bed.

By morning, Tsunade was talking to Shikamaru in her office.

"Hey Hinata. Was dinner good?" Sai asked.

"Yes. Where is Sakura and Ino?" She asked.

"I have no idea." Sai shrugged.

Hinata changed into her maid outfit and then both girls came in.

"Hey!"

"Alright. Come back when your finished!" Tsunade shouted to Shikamaru who walked out.

"What's that about?" Ino asked

"Shikamaru is checking out this building for a bigger place. For him. But he won't be there for long. We might need a new chef again." Tsunade said.

The girls didn't look happy.

Hinata understood.

After a few hours, Shikamaru was back and with a happy look on his face.

"It went well?" She asked.

"Yes. It's perfect." Shikamaru was grinning.

He went into the kitchen and got to work.

Hinata was happy she helped him.

It took some time before Shikamaru was out. And Hinata missed him. He did come to work till the restaurant was ready to open.

"You okay?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine. It's great working here." Hinata said.

"It's sad to see Shikamaru go." Ino sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Sakura said.

"He's got his dream job. I'm happy for him." Hinata said smiling.

"Girls, lets get to work. I'm going out ot find someone who will cook for us now. Hinata, your first in the kitchen this week. Then Sakura, Sai, and Ino. I'm off." Tsunade said.

"Alright." Hinata said making her way to the kitchen.

"How much longer is she going to let this go?" Ino whispered.

"What do you-"

"I mean how long is Tsunade going to keep up with her not firing one of us? Sure with Shikamaru she could have more help. Sai came in the picture. But the issue now, is with Shikamaru gone, she can't keep all of us. One of us is going to be fired." Ino was telling Sakura.

And Hinata knew it wouldn't be Ino or Sakura because she trained them personally. Which left, her or Sai. And Sai was still new. Hinata would have to be let go.

After working for a few hours, Hinata saw Tsunade return with... "Neji?"

"Hey Hinata."

"Your cousin here says you could do all the cooking."

"Actually, I did want to talk to you in your office." Hinata said.

Tsunade walked to her office with Hinata.

"What is this about?" Tsunade asked.

"I know, without Shikamaru, it's not going to be as popular."

"Hinata. I already knew I would have to let you go. With how you helped him in the kitchen, I figured when he told me he found a building, he would want to have you with him."

"What?"

"Shikamaru was planning on asking you to work in his restaurant. With him." Hinata was speechless.

"Be this surprised when he tells you. I actually asked Sasuke if he'd be the cook in the kitchen. And he agreed on one condition."

"Which is?"

"That Kiba also worked here in the kitchen too. I said yes. Then Neji told me you did cooking as well. But, I see your needed elsewhere." Tsunade explained.

"Um...Thanks." Hinata said.

"Don't worry. Sakura and Ino will be just fine. Sai isn't going to be staying long." She informed her.

With that, Hinata left the cafe with Neji and found Shikamaru working on the resturant.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. I heard you wanted to speak to me." Hinata said.

"Yes. Choji. This is Hinata. She'll be working in the kitchens with us."

"What? Wait. I haven't agreed to it." Hinata said.

"I thought you were cooking for the cafe." Neji said.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. And I figured Tsuande told you." He crossed his arms.

Oops.

"Nice to meet you. Shikamaru told me so much about you." Choji said.

"And Neji, Tsuande asked Sasuke and Kiba to do the cooking." She told him.

"Sasuke? AND Kiba?" Shikamru asked.

"Yes. He agreed as long as Kiba was there too. Guess it will keep Ino off of his back if Kiba's there." Hinata said.

"Well, what do you think of the title?" Shikamaru asked pointing tot he word font over the door.

"LazyChiTea."

Hinata raised a brow. "What does this mean?"

"Chi tea is your favorite. And I'm lazy." Shikamaru said.

Hinata smiled. "What about Choji?"

"I'll be fine. I was going to say Lazy Chi Chips, but the tea was a lot better." Choji said.

With that, Hinata worked with Shikamaru and Choji.

Choji was best with the meat on the menu. Hinata took care of bread, drinks, and sweets. Leaving Shikamaru with everything else.

"Table three needs water."

"Got it!" Tenten and Neji were waiters for the place and it was more packed then the cafe could ever be.

"Veggie pasta at table sixteen."

"And four needs their check."

"Got it all. Thanks you two." Shikamaru shouted.

It was always a long day and night. Choji came in the afternoons and Hinata worked in the evenings with Shikamaru. But she comes in to help in the mornings on the weekends.

"It's almost closing time." Choji let them know.

"We only have four tables left." Tenten said.

"Good to know." Hinata said.

Soon enough they did leave. Sasuke came and picked up Tenten, Neji and Choji left, and Hinata and Shikamaru were the only ones left to clean the kitchen.

"This night was one big one." Hinata said.

"Well, it's almost new years. And then Valentines day is around the corner." Shikamaru said.

"True." Hinata nodded.

"Say, what are you doing for new years?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing. Maybe Sasuke and I will just have wine and watch the ball drop. If he doesn't have any plans with Tenten. Why?" She asked.

"I was thinking of doing a evening special event. Open around 7 and stay open till 1. A new years party here." Shikamaru said.

"Really? Cool." Hinata nodded.

"Hinata."

The way he said her name meant it was serious.

"Yes?" She asked.

Hinata felt the cold counter behind her as she turned to face Shikamaru standing in front of her.

"Hinata. Um... I'm not sure what to say now." He was nervous for something. Was Sasuke right? Hinata already was found out about her feelings for Shikamaru. And over 6 months she's tried to hide it. But Sasuke claims Shikamaru, might like her back.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, I..." Shikamaru was having a hard time speaking.

"Do you ant me to speak first?"Hinata laughed a little.

He looked puzzled, but she spoke anyway. "I...like you!" She said it. Finally.

"You do?"

"Yes. I have for the last few months. I never said anything because I didn't know if you would like me the same way and I just-"

Shikamru cut her off by kissing her. It was sweet and yet rough. Hinata kissed back because she waited so long for this.

Shikamru pulled away, leaving Hinata breathless. "I've liked you too." He chuckles.

"We finally did this." Hinata giggled.

"So, about new years." They both laughed.

This was worth the meet and the wait.

The End


End file.
